


Rafe Adler making breakfast for his family

by Insecure_Session



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Family Breakfast, Feels, Fluff, Gay Marriage, Happy Ending, Kids, M/M, Prosthetic Arm, adopted kids, sam is a cheeky shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Session/pseuds/Insecure_Session
Summary: Fluffy shit. Enjoy.





	Rafe Adler making breakfast for his family

Rafe stood in his kitchen concentrating furiously on the eggs and toast he was preparing with a fierce concentration, as he worked up a sweat he admired his work letting them sizzle that little sweet extra bit. He took a moment to stretch his arms and wipe the small bead of sweat off his brow. Casually averting his eyes to the radio that sat upon the counter table Rafe checked the time on his wrist and quietly switched on the radio but turned it down low enough to not wake up Christopher or Robin or worse yet, the king of mischief himself Sam Drake. 

'Y'know the HUSBAND, who just happens to be more cheeky than the kids.' Rafe mused to himself, shaking his head already.

Even when the man's not in his presence Rafe could feel his enthusiasm bounce through the walls, like waves of energy that always made him smile inside. He shuddered at such optimism.

But as for what came on the radio station however was an ancient song called 'She will be loved'. A classic. One of Rafe's favourite songs, he always sang to it. Of course if anyone caught him in the act he would be all kinds of screwed given he hated the way his voice sounded let alone when he sang. Still he tapped his slipper to the beat uncontrollably, attending to his legendary breakfast.

As the song progressed Rafe could not resist swaying his head left to right with a small, yet slowly growing smirk as his eyes closed but his hands worked the stove and his feet and shoulders worked the rhythm, heck even singing some parts along. 

'Oh these emotional songs from the 2000s, just don't make em like this anymore.' He mused.

By the third half of the song he had finished the eggs and just spread the toast in jam for one twin and Nutella for the other twin to avoid a further hissy fit. 

Unfortunately the sudden obnoxious click of a camera phone implied that a hissy fit might still arise in this kitchen as Rafe turned around deadly silent to a wide grinning Samuel.

Raising spatula in hand Rafe growled.

"Samuel."

"Yes Hun?" He innocently inquired. 

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Adding a edge to picture to punctuate his expressive inner rage in addition to the warning cock of his head.

"No. Please what kind of doting loving husband do you take me for? An amateur pfft no please I took a video beforehand." Sam corrected, that stupid grin just widening as he spoke with that cheeky gleam in his chocolate eyes.

Rafe did a small frustrated nod as in - I don't have time for this bullshit.

"Samuel Morgan Drake I swear to God almighty if you don't delete that I will shove this godanm spatula so very far up your a-

"Daddy! Daddy!!" 

Interrupting Rafe's near death threat, came in two boys yelling and laughing. The older one of which immediately jumped into Rafe's arms and giggled uncontrollably as his adoptive father spun him around a couple of times before heaving him back down on his feet.

Robin beaming looked up at his two fathers and innocently questioned what they were talking about before. To which Sam answered first.

"Yes Rafe what were you just about to say?" Sly.

Rafe just gave Sam a knowing look of shut the hell up or I'll cut you look. Y'know that look. Yeah.

Meanwhile the two boys just looked between both Fathers puzzled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now! Who wants breakfast?" Rafe changed the subject as he clapped his prosthetic hand on the counter to recapture the twin's attention, the reply he got was a excited parade of 'yeah's' and 'yay's'. 

Setting out breakfast the family sat around the breakfast table with the proud host of the set out.

The twins conversed and argued back and forth with Rafe scolding them here and there but all in all a fairly regular, enjoyable family breakfast. And it's all Rafe could ever want after everything he and Sam's been through in life. He was content.

'Finally.'

He thought and smiled graciously, eyes shifting from his precious children to his loving husband, who also caught his eye and returned the smile as they both reached their hands across the table.

Of course the moment of serenity is short lived when the younger brother, Christopher asks.

"Dad, when can we go to ToysRus again?" 

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's go again!" Robin paraded.

"No." Was the curt and short answer from Rafe.

Whines and complains were followed by pouting faces and puffing cheeks. Rafe remained unfazed, but the twins were restless and bombarded him with a million: 'Whys?' Until much to Sam's amusement Rafe gave in and frustratedly explained that he had already bought them enough toys that week. Which Sam as a parent agreed, it wasn't a problem of not having money when you're married to someone with everything that could buy but it was more of a issue of making sure the twins don't end up spoiled brats and had discipline, he and Rafe had agreed. Plus toys over all that electronic crap until they were older.

So on any other day Sam would have let Rafe win this one but with blackmail sitting in his palms what'd be the harm to poke the bear? Was a great way to keep the marriage alive.

"Awh gee Rafe, what'd be the harm in letting them go just ONE more time huh? I mean if we stay home I have a great video to share with you boys." Sam declared, beaming smiles almost as wide as his adoptive sons. Whom were now frantically looking back and fro through both parents excitedly with new rays of hope illuminating their large round eyes. Adorable but dangerous.

Azure-hazel eyes snapped and locked on in a death like manner. 

Sam could read them, those beautiful eyes. Those beautiful eyes telling him if he dared go further Sam would get beaten up or worse. Sam couldn't be happier.

A heavy sigh was followed up by a defeated.

"Fine, we can go to ToysRus one more time."

But despite his exasperated tone and the loud shrieking around him, Rafael Drake was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Rafe has a prosthetic arm because of what happened on Avery's ship when he got out. Hope you enjoyed it, also this was like YEARS after U4 which is why they're so domestic now.


End file.
